Wired on Hacking
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Matt would wager he was the best Hacker in Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children...however, even he wasn't vane enough to believe that he was the best hacker in the world...this was of course demonstrated when Matt's own laptop was infected with a virus and forced to shut down before he could even chance a look at the virus's components.
1. Chapter 1

**Wired on Hacking**

**Summary: Matt would wager he was the best Hacker in Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children...however, even he was vane enough to believe that he was the best hacker in the world...this was of course demonstrated when Matt's own laptop was infected with a virus and forced to shut down before he could even chance a look at the virus's components. Not only that, but now...someone out there is now walking around with most of Wammy's information on its children and staff...life has just got a little more complex, and Matt is in desperate need of a smoke...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Matt**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Winchester, London...cold...

Yes, this fit the dreary, gray and lifeless atmosphere beautifully. The kids of Wammy's were residing within their rooms, working on their assignments, school lessons or cleaning. It was only an hour after classes had ended, so no one was playing outside just yet. It usually took about two or three hours before anyone was seen having fun outside or in the halls. Well, except for one weird Albino boy, who, immediately would make his way to the common area to play with his blank puzzle. Oh...and of course, another boy who was usually found in an upside down, relaxed position, on his friends' bed. Either playing a game or sleeping. The boy always delayed finishing his work, but always finished it in time to turn it in to his teachers.

"Oi, Matt!"

Matt, a boy of fourteen with fair skin, un-brushed, messy red hair that fell just above his ears and down a bit to the nape of his neck and bright, lazy green eyes. Said _bright green eyes_ glanced to his annoyed blonde friend who flicked a lock of his shoulder length hair out of his face, his steal blue eyes glaring irritably at Matt. "...what?"

"What the hell? What do you mean "what"?"

Matt shrugged. "Why don't you tell me what I've done wrong, Mello, so that I can get back to my game."

Mello closed his eye, letting out a sigh of annoyance as he looked down at the messy floor. "Look at my room; it's covered in trash and clothes...and _homework_!"

Matt glanced down and frowned, "Whose is that?"

"...YOURS!"

Matt blanched and saved his game, quickly closing it and placing it on the bed so that he could clean up his, or..._Mello's_...room.

"Crap, Matt. You act like you were raised in a pig's pin! Pick up your paperwork and get started on it. It's all do tomorrow, and you haven't even started yet."

"I get it, I get it. It won't take me but a couple hours to get it all done anyways, so what's your problem?"

Mello turned away sharply, his hair fanning around his shoulders as a frown formed on his lips. "Nothing,"

Matt paused in his picking up his clothes and looked analytically at Mello for a moment, finally...a small smirk appeared on his lips and he tossed the clothes in the white hamper so that he could take it out and drop it down the laundry shoot later. "You and Near got into it again...huh,"

"Shut up!"

Sitting back down on Mello's bed, he grinned, "Yep, yesterday the scores were posted for our most recent exam,"

"It had nothing to do with the exam scores!"

"Then tell me, what has Near done that has you so riled up?"

"...I overheard Roger telling Near that if he kept up the good work, he might be able to work with L on the case he's currently interested in. That of course, is if he can't figure it out."

"So? What are you worried about? L always figured them out, he'll have it solved before the end of the week. Near won't get to help him."

"...true..."

**_~BEEP~_**

Matt turned his eyes to his laptop which he'd been on only moments before Mello had come in demanding he clean up his mess. A message box appeared, and on it, it said: _Malicious unknown!_

"Uh...no..." he sighed irritably, "Looks like I'll have to go through and upgrade the firewall I have on my laptop." He tried to move his mouse, but his screen was frozen. A couple of seconds later, his mouse began moving, a word document popped up and, in that moment, Matt had to hold himself up from fear of weak legs causing him to topple forward.

_**Hi there, Matt. Or is it Mail? I am W0v3n_Bam6o0, you may call me whatever you wish though. I'm sorry that you own this server, for normally, I wouldn't bother with a little boy's information, but your intricate security had me only to curious about what you could possibly be protecting. Anyways, small talk is lame, so I'll get to the point. I'll give you your data files back if you can provide me with a greater challenge then what I've had in the past. In other words, I can't be able to get in.**_

_**I'll give you one week.**_

_**Until then, Matt.**_

With that, the screen turned black as the power was shut off throughout the entire Wammy's Orphanage.

"_...shit."_

Mello looked over to Matt who was more pale than usual. "What's wrong?"

"...I just got hacked..."

It was quiet for a moment before Mello broke out into a fit of laughter. "You...Mr. I'm-the-best-hacker-in-Wammy's, got hacked!"

"Yeah, I got hacked! It's not funny either! This person took my files on Wammy's!"

"So what? They know about the orphanage, it's not like you had anything important on your laptop, right?" Mello sat next to Matt who was logging frantically back onto his laptop.

" My Wammy files were all about us! You, Near and I... US! Roger, L, Watari...we who reside in the orphanage, the genii..." He pulled up his documents where a few files with little locks on the files were. Clicking on one, he typed in a password when an Access bar popped up and a couple of files popped open.

"...Successors..." Mello's eyes widened as he took in the three pictures in the files. They were clearly taken with Matt's Nintendo DS, but still...someone out there knew all about them. "How did _you_ get this?" He pointed to his file, a list of likes and dislikes beneath his picture, a profile, as well as a small Bio, a Bio that contained his birth name in it.

"I'm your best friend, like I wouldn't know most of this. As for the rest, I hacked Wammy's a while back."

"You hacked_ Wammy's_?"

Matt shook his head and frowned, "bigger problem here Mel! I was hacked!"

"...well...what are you going to do?"

"Follow them..."

Mello frowned, he hated not knowing what someone was talking about, and that happened a lot when Matt started talking. "Follow them?"

"Every hacker leaves a trail...an encryption, something that hides all traces that they were there. I find that, I find them..."

"So, this guy is a better hacker...clearly. What if you can't find a trail?"

Matt smirked, "This guy hacked me...that doesn't mean he's a better hacker. I had my protection set above that of Wammy's, I didn't set it for anything else, because I didn't think anyone else would try to hack me. Now that I know this cocky ass will return in a week, I'll make sure he gets in...and can't get out..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Matt was sitting down on his bed, watching his laptop as if it might disappear if he were to look away. Which, in his defense, was quite possible; he had spent the last seven days doing nothing but working on his Laptops security. Had it not been for the fact that he truly wanted to beat the crap out of the asshole who'd hacked his laptop in the first place, Matt thought that he would have conked out long ago.

He refused to attend classes, so a pile of paperwork had begun to take refuge on Mello's desk, since that is where Matt was most of the time.

"Hey, you know...if you miss class too much, you'll be replaced by Linda."

"You know I couldn't care less about that. I only stay number three because of you." Matt said with all honesty, not looking up from his screen. He felt the bed dip and head rest on his shoulder, blonde hair briefly brushed against his neck. The clock on his screen turned 12:00 and in mere seconds of the change of time, an alert popped up onto his screen informing him of an intruder. Matt went to typing away on his laptop and in curiosity, Mello moved a little to the side to get a better look at the red head at work. A black window popped up and he started typing in numerals and letters, symbols and all sorts of junk that Mello didn't understand. It was whole other language, one with which Mello clearly hadn't learned yet.

_"...come on..."_ Matt muttered in annoyance. Finally, finding the IP address he'd been searching for while his new _friend_ was playing hacker on his laptop, he went about reversing the roles and _stealing_ back his information. It had taken only a minute or so for him to get it back, but for some reason, he'd expected more of a fight.

He got it.

In the form of a BIG...BLUE...SCREEN.

_"...no..."_

Mello frowned at the screen. An ugly color in his opinion, in fact, he found himself getting upset just looking at it. More than that, he found that he hated this screen, more than Near. "Get rid of it," Mello pointed at the blue screen.

"I can't, it's the damnable _'blue screen of death'_; completely wipes my hard drive of any and all data on it." He sighed, "must be his way of saying I lost." He pressed down on the power button and held it in until the screen went black. He didn't even bother turning the laptop back on, knowing fool well that anything he had once had on the laptop, would be gone. Pulling out his Nintendo DS, he fell backwards on his bed and let life pass him by as he got lost in the world of Heracles.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Went ahead and revised this, deciding to go ahead and post it on my page! Hope you all enjoy this story and Review letting me know what you think! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wired on Hacking**

**Summary: Matt would wager he was the best Hacker in Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children...however, even he was vane enough to believe that he was the best hacker in the world...this was of course demonstrated when Matt's own laptop was infected with a virus and forced to shut down before he could even chance a look at the virus's components. Not only that, but now...someone out there is now walking around with all Wammy's information on its children and staff...life has just got a little more complex, and Matt is in desperate need of a smoke...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Matt**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_Matt would never consider himself a 'White Hat Hacker', such were the legal hackers that did it for fun and work, hacking into their own systems and such. No, he had grown up hacking. In a nutshell, he was born a prince. No, he wasn't royalty, he was born into a rich lifestyle, with beautiful parents. He was three fourths French, and one fourth Irish. His father was Arthur O'Connor, one-part Irish and one-part French, his name completely Irish, his mother had been French, Matt's grandmother._

_Now, his mother, Elsie Audrea, and her husband...yeah...that's right. Matt was a love child, and she was married to another man when she had him with the love of her life, so called. Her husband was Anthony Jeevas, henceforth, her name was Elsie Jeevas, and Matt's...Mail Jeevas. Anthony was a business tycoon who had enough money to buy a third world country, clearly, this didn't happen._

_His mother, Elsie, had been under lockdown, so to speak. Anthony had recognized the signs and placed her in a room which locked on the outside, and so she was never seen outside the house, or that room. Matt could recall talking to her through the door, or, if Anthony got tired of him, being locked in with her. Going to elementary, he was treated differently because of his hair and eyes, unlike most of the kids, who had blonde and brown hair, and brown or blue eyes, he had bright red hair and enticing green eyes._

_The girls thought he was beautiful, the guys thought he was a dork...the teachers...well; he hadn't cared much about what they thought anyways. He had been taught extensively about all sorts of things from the age of five, to the age of ten, when he ran away. He spent most of his time in the library, and would read subjects that ranged from math, to binary encoding._

_Now, even at ten, he was smart, he hadn't left without anything. He took his laptop, a wireless connector and router. He took a backpack, which held a small but thick blanket, and a change of clothes and brush. He decided he would tear his mother's husband down. Starting, of course, with his company..._

_He had taken refuge within the alleys and had kept cover in the subway routs. He hid in silence, and hid in the shadows, with cops searching for him around the clock on his father's orders. He knew his father was searching for him, because he knew what his son planned to do. He knew that Mail was destroying his life, because he had taken Mail's by locking his mother away._

_It was unforgivable, and he would make sure his father rotted away in the furthest depths of hell!_

_It was a couple weeks after he ran away when he found his _**_father_**_, Arthur O'Connor. He had immediately taken him in, without asking who he was. He had loved his father and mother both so much, that when they were killed...he had felt a part of him die with them._

_Their murderer was none other than Anthony Jeevas..._

**-x-x-x-**

'_System failure...'_ Matt scoffed, "Obviously you piece of junk laptop!"

Mello walked in to see Matt glaring at his laptop, "No luck fixing it?"

"No, you can't fix a blue screen with simple antivirus software, it paralyzes the systems normal operations..."

"So what? It can't be fixed?"

Matt laughed, "of course it can. While it can't be fixed by an antivirus software, it _can_ be fixed by me."

Mello raised a brow, "Whatever," he took Matt's laptop and placed it on the desk despite Matt's obvious objections to having his only real love taken from him. "Homework," he tossed a large folder filled with about sixty pages of schoolwork in it.

"Yes master, whatever you say master." Matt drawled out as he grabbed an electric pencil and began his trek through history, advanced math and psychology.

**-x-x-x-**

"She understands?"

"Entirely, sir."

"Then send her in,"

An old man bowed and left the room, leaving a man with black bed hair and charcoal gray eyes staring in thought after him. He wore a shite long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans; his knees were brought up to his chest as he twirled around in a chair chewing on his thumb a bit.

It was a minor annoyance for him to be here, but at this moment, it called for him...she called for him.

"L, here is the girl."

L turned and stopped the chair from continuing its spin. "Ah, Higurashi, Kagome...it was in your aunts will...that should anything happen to her...I take you in before an Orphanage aside from mine got their hands on you. You see, she-"

"Worked for you on the L.A. BB Murder Case, I know. She also kicked your butt with capoeira,"

He stared in surprise at the girl, she was only twelve. His own successors twelve, thirteen and fourteen, so he shouldn't be surprised, but he hadn't expected her to be quite so lively.

"Are my sources wrong?" She inquired.

"No, far from, I am merely in wonder how you knew such facts,"

"I'm proficient enough with technology, I don't need to explain my meaning, I'm sure." Kagome stepped over to him and looked him over carefully, circling him as he watched her eye him carefully, "I found it curious as to why you never showed your face, but after seeing you in person...I'm not so curious any longer. In fact, I find it more understandable to keep yourself hidden. You look tired, and lazy, a little washed out, and quite frankly...too withdrawn. Not to mention too young to be the world's greatest detective. I'd stop with trying to raise your successors as mini you's and start trying to make them better then you..._and healthier looking too_. I'm not really interested in going to a reform Orphanage for geniuses. Not that it does sound a little bit interesting, but I don't like the idea of people manipulating me into their intelligent little puppet."

"...Interesting, you will have a bed, food, an allowance, schooling...you won't have to worry about the run for being my successor unless you want to, this is only to get you off the streets and into a warm and safe home. No one is adopted from the Orphanage, it's not like that."

Kagome sighed, "I know that the kids need to change their names...but I would prefer not to."

"That's hardly an option."

"If I go by the name Kagome in an orphanage where it's expected that everyone goes by an Alias, naturally they will assume my name and Alias. It's a bit of Reverse Psychology, but isn't it also the same for you, L? That's your real name, isn't it? I could say your last name too, if you'd like for me to prove how far my information well tunnels, but I'm sure I've made my point."

"...Kagome it is." He blinked owlishly at the girl who smiled sweetly at him. "You know, you remind me of her. When Naomi Misora arrested me, she was just as pushy...Kagome Misora, no matter what, even after the orphanage, this is what you will go by. If your first name will not be your Alias, then at least your last name."

She nodded her head. This was something that she felt she could agree to. Besides, taking her Aunts last name...was an honor in her book. "That's agreeable. Um, after insulting you, it's weird saying this...but thank you for coming for me. Aunt Naomi mentioned you a lot, telling me stories about the weirdo that you are."

L frowned at that. _Weirdo?_ He had no idea what she was talking about.

"When I searched for you, I hadn't really expected to find a trail, and I didn't think you'd respond, much less take it seriously."

"I wasn't entirely sure what to think when I received an Anonymous Tip that Kira had killed Naomi Misora. When we found her with her phone, it was quite shocking, I assure you. I was by no means pleased with the situation."

"She'd been on her way to see you."

"...I am sorry that I had not been the first person to meet with her. Do you know who she met with?"

"...it was...Kira. The person that Raye had been following. That's honestly, all I know about it. All she said before leaving the house was, _that person Raye was following...Raye knew it was him, he was sure. That person is absolutely...Kira. _Then she left and I never saw her again. I waited...I waited a week...and nothing."

**-x-x-x-**

"Oi, Sheep Boy!"

Matt stopped walking, his laptop in hand as he typed briskly. Mello was yelling ahead of him, which meant if he kept walking, he'd walk right into his friend.

"Mello," the soft tenor that came from his friends' one rival in studies; "Is there something that you need?"

Mello growled, "You're getting a roommate, did you hear?"

"I was the first to hear, I believe. You learned of this quite late if you are only now bringing this to my attention..."

Matt grinned but kept quiet. This was news to him. He hadn't heard about Near getting a roommate or maybe Mello had told him, and he'd just blocked him off. In fact, now that he thought about it, that was more than likely.

"Shut it, you damn Sheep Boy!"

"You may want to think up some new insults, I'm starting to grow quite fond of your nickname for me," Near turned and walked off, heading in the direction of the main hall as he left Matt laughing at his best friends expense and Mello fuming and blushing.

Matt had never wondered about his friends' sexual orientation, he didn't really care, but he had always assumed Near was, if into any sex at all, into men. He didn't come across as someone who would crush on a girl, not that he could see him chasing after boys either.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Days Later)**

Kagome Higurashi, A-K-A: **Kagome Misora**, stood outside the car she'd just sat in for the last four and a half hours. It was annoying, but she blamed her lame mother. A druggie with no life had taken up the role as her mother, doing a lousy job at it too. Kagome had immediately taken to staying long weeks with her Aunt Naomi after she moved close to her and her mother. Eight years had passed since the pattern of sneaking out to stay with her Aunt and sneaking in so not to get caught by her mother, had started. The pattern had kept her going, and in her time with Naomi, she'd been schooled by the Ex-FBI agent. The woman taught her all sorts of interesting things, and the rest she picked up by reading, experimenting, studying in her own time.

When Kagome's mother died of an overdose, Naomi had been quick to take her Niece in, and... they were happy. Raye, Naomi's fiancé, had even told them how much it felt like they were a family. She had been _happy_. Then Raye was killed by Kira...and Naomi, Naomi had to go and get herself killed too! L verified as much when Kagome had reached out to him about her Aunt. He'd tracked her by her cellular phone, but it was too late. She'd hung herself. The loss of Raye was too much, or so the obvious diagnostics for such a sudden suicide would be. However, it was too obvious and well-constructed not to be murder. Naomi had left her a note, on that note, Naomi had mentioned before leaving on the day she went missing, that should anything happen to her, L would take care of her. She...left Kagome alone.

She had stayed by herself for a while, then...finally, she began wandering the web, and looking. Looking for something, anything. She started in Los Angeles, no, that had been a miss. She moved onto America, not a whisper or word about L. She snuck into every server that she could, anyone who seemed suspicious, who's firewalls were even a little over the top. She found one in the UK. The information she'd pulled from the server, had that of L's information too, and all because a little boy had been left wide open to her attack. A week later, and she messed with him again, L had, by that time, already sent for her. She'd been in Watari's car at the time she'd been messing with Matt.

Now, here she was, standing in front of Wammy's Orphanage...she knew of this place...boy did she know. A small smirk formed on her lips, _'I can't wait to meet them...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Again, revised and added to. I cleaned it up by only a LOT. Hopefully you enjoy it, Merry Christmas and until the next BBB update batch, see you soon!**


End file.
